The Frisbee Channel:Frisbee's Challange
Frisbee:Hello everybody, and welcome to the most exciting, dramatic, awesome show in The Object Show World! Frisbee's Challange!!!! Frisbee (On Screen To Contestants):Over 100 of you have been chosen, you have to get to the top of the tower. But be careful! It's filled with challanges and booby traps! And please don't die, I'm not paying all your medical bills. Frisbee (On Screen To Contestants):3, 2, 1, GO! Floor 1:The Pit Remaining:120 Frisbee (On Screen To Contestants):This will test your jumping skills! You need to get over this huge 90 meter pit, somehow! Cranberry:How do we do this?.... Ouma Picture:(rides on missile) Paradoxy:You know I can fly right?(gets crushed by Frisbee) XXXX Frisbee (OSTC):If you fly, YOULL DIE! Bridgey:(Makes bridge to other side) How do I do this now? Mt. Everest:(tries to walk on Bridgey but fails) XXXX Floor 2:The Slope Remaining:76 Frisbee (OSTC):You have to climb the huge slope! But, Donkey Kong is also waiting! Link Hat:(Slashes through objects DK throws) Sandle:Hold on, gotta take a selfie-(gets crushed by door DK throws) XXXX Cranberry:If I die, I'm going to turn into juice, and who the f**k knows who'll drink me. DK:YUMMY (tries to throw laundry basket at Cranberry but fails) Sewing Machine, Hanger, Gem, and Zither:AHHHHH-(Crushed by house DK throws) XXXX Floor 3:The Gargoyle Remaining:62 Frisbee (OSTC):You have to make Gobbles The Gargoyle laugh! But don't bore him! (GRC throws dynamite at Chespin and the dynamite explodes) Chespin:What the h*ll was that for?! Gobbles:HAHAHAHAH GRC and Chespin:Pass Mirror:Why did 7 run away from 6? Gobbles:...... Mirror:Because 6 thought you were a stone b***h and went on a killing rampage-(gets crushed) XXXX Cranberry:(tap dances) Ouma Picture:I can do way better than that!!! Ouma Picture:(tap dances faster than Cranberry) Cranberry:(tap dances until he gets set on fire) Ouma Picture:(tap dances until he gets set on fire) Gobbles:HAHAHAHAH OP and Cranberry:Pass Mini Cupcake:My ding-a-ling! My ding-a-ling!-(gets crushed) Floor 4:The Bullseye Frisbee(OSTC):You'll get 3 chances to hit the bullseye! If you fail, you'll be killed! Chespin:(Hits the target 3 times, all in the bullseye) Chespin:Pass Machine Gun:(hits target 354 times) Frisbee (OSTC):No cheaters! (Sets MG on fire) XXXX Ouma Picture:Explodes target with a missile) OP:Pass Cranberry:Oh no......(hits bullseye 2 times) Cranberry:Pass Ibuprofen:(Shoots 3 times near the bullseye, but not at it, and gets set on fire) XXXX Floor 5:The Mushroom Remaining:41 Frisbee (OSTC):Just get across this pit! Some mushroom platforms are unstable or they have traps! Koopa Shell:(jumps on a mushroom but it's unstable) XXXX Chespin, OP, Cranberry, Alex0421 Hater Sign, GRC:(get across) Pass:Chespin, OP, Cranberry, Alex0421 Hater Sign, GRC Jason::D! (Falls off) XXXX Jibanyan Picture:OH SH*T (Gets across) Huh?! Pass:JP Floor 6:The Maze Remaining:35 Frisbee(OSTC):You'll have to get out of this maze! But some of the rooms have very scary things! Coin:(opens door, to find monster) Monster(eats Coin) XXXX Creepypasta:(Scares Chair, Keyboard, and Top Hat to death) XXXX Alex0421 Hater Sign:Ther little Monster...Have some Chocobars- Jibanyan Picture:CHOCOBARS?!?! (Swipes Chocobars from Alex0421 HS) XXXX Floor 7:The Wheel Remaining:23 Frisbee (OSTC):The Wheel! It has so many mini-challanges for you to do! It might even let you win instantly! Link Hat:(spins wheel) (Wheel lands on sing a song) (Link sang Hello by Adele.) Link Hat:(sings Hello horribly) (Frisbees screen brakes) (LH gets ran over by a truck) XXXX (Magnet spins wheel) (Wheel lands on survive money impaling) (Magnet opens arms, but gets killed by an impaling of coins) XXXX Floor 8:The Gauntlet Remaining:Y'all gonna die Frisbee (OSTC):Survive the obstacles! Return Button:(tries to get across floor but dies) XXXX Mario Hat:(Climbs on Pole) (Pole falls) XXXX SleepMask tries to get to the exit but fails along with G, Door, Pickaxe, and Iron) XXXX (Chespin, Cranberry, OP, and JP rush to the exit) DING Frisbee:And we have a winner. (Elevator opens) Backpack:Hi! Frisbee:.....Meh, there's still one more Challange.(Reveals tank he sits in) Final Floor:The Frisbee Remaining:1 Frisbee:A rocket launcher?! I didn't put any in my challange!! Backpack:Well I have a rocket launcher crafting badge!(Impales Frisbee with bullets) Backpack:I won! (The box opens to reveal a 100 Chicken Nugget coupon) Backpack:(Sniff) Its beautiful.....I'll put it on my sash with all my other badges right here...